rottenoomochafandomcom-20200214-history
Elíka
}}Elíka Drakul Draupnils (エリカ・ドラクール・ドレイプニルス), mostly referred by her first name Elíka (エリカ) (or Erika/'Erica' in some fan translations), is Rotte's oldest friend and also her only friend prior to Asuha's arrival. Elíka is a Vampíra, one of the ancient races of Álfheimr. She is commonly at odds with Rotte due to their personalities, age difference and noble pedigree, which leads to a constant rivalry over trivial matters, but they are very good friends nonetheless and Elíka is constantly looking out for Rotte. Naming The name "Elíka", officially written with an "l" and with an acute accent, appears to be a mistransliteration. "Elíka" is the name of a Greek location, which goes against the Nordic theme of the series. Most likely, as fan translations used it, the correct name should be "Erika", the Nordic name that comes from Old Norse "Æiríkr". The "l" used seems to be a mistake caused by the perception in Japanese of /r/ and /l/, although there is no explanation as to why the usage of the acute accent in the "i" since the name in Katakana does not indicate it as it does in Kýlbringa and other names with accents used in the series. Appearance Elíka looks like a young teenager with blonde hair in Pigtail with a lone hair in a spiral over her head. Like most other dwellers of Álfheimr, she has pointy ears. Her attire is always changing depending on the situation, the most common being the school uniform. Personality A dignified aristocrat lady, she acts proper in most situations, but becomes careless in matters involving Rotte. She tries to get the upper hand in their rivalry, but Rotte somehow manages to keep an edge. She gets embarrassed when provocative situations occur and easily misinterprets similar situations. Elíka also gets along pretty well with Asuha once they interact with each other for the first time. At one point, she has a crush on Naoya, even more after she drinks his blood. At the very end and to the surprise of everyone, she announces that she is in love with Leo. History Background Elíka is the daughter of Count Hákon Drakul Draupnils IV, one of the closest and most powerful allies of the Kingdom of Ygvar. She and Rotte known each other the longest among Rotte's friends and are constantly try to outcompete each other in trite issues. She gets extremely surprised when she finds out that Rotte already has started her harem, thinking that Rotte has not started sexual activity before she even has graduated from drinking tomato juice and started drinking blood like an adult Vampíra. Not fully believing Rotte, she tricks her into staying with Naoya in a single bed while she spies them to dispel the truth, but Asuha's arrival makes her believe that they are in a threesome and runs away. Eventually, she goes with Asuha to the amusement park where she learns the truth and gets surprised at knowing that Asuha is Naoya's daughter. At the school, she helps Rotte to clarify her feelings towards Naoya by suggesting her to announce that Naoya is hers to avoid other girls flirting with him. When the cock adoring religious cult of the Marla deity lead by Enja kidnaps Naoya, Elíka and Míst help Rotte to rescue him, but they both get extremely impressed by Naoya's large penis to the point where Elíka cannot bear to see a sausage without thinking about him. After that incident, she also becomes more conscious of Naoya At one point, Elíka, Rotte and Míst are selected as models for the new school uniform. While Elíka and Rotte start bickering about their underwear, but, being small-chested, they leave their strife in the presence of the big-breasted Míst. When she had a cold and collapsed while exercising, Naoya took her to the infirmary. Being slightly deluded by her fever, she bite Naoya and drank her blood, becoming the very first time that she drank blood. This eventually causes her to refuse other blood for the rest of the day and she became infatuated with Naoya's blood. Among Vampíra, consuming blood directly from a person instead of drinking harvested blood is equivalent to making a vow like a marriage. When Hákon notices that she did this, he immediately tracks down Naoya to force him to marry his daughter, but Rotte intervenes and the Count accepts to treat it as a the mistake it was. Already attracted to Naoya, the blood incident only causes her to become even more attracted to him. In the end, though, without anyone knowing, she and Leo develop a romantic relationship inspired by their sisters-like interaction that they have when they are together and formally announce their engagement. Plot Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Vampíra Category:Females